


How To Draw a French Girl

by Evil_Squirrel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, M/M, Television Watching, and both of them are ooc i guess, celine dion bashing lol, grisha is a brat lol, not sure if accurate use of russian diminutives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Squirrel/pseuds/Evil_Squirrel
Summary: Two men watched Titanic and one of them had an idea. Enough said.





	How To Draw a French Girl

“This is the first time I finished watching this,” Grisha said, his head resting in Eren’s lap, as role credits started playing. “It wasn’t that bad.”  
  
“I hate Céline Dion,” Eren mumbled. “Why was there so much of that Céline Dion song playing in the background?”  
  
“Céline Dion and her heart going on were okay, but why didn’t Jack try to climb up on that piece of debris one more time? Maybe there was a way to save them both!”  
  
“Actually, no.” Eren ran his fingers through Grisha’s hair while he talked. “The door would sink a bit, they would suffer from hypothermia and die. And even if there was a way - it’s hard to think rationally when you’re freezing.”  
  
“Is this something you researched or your normal positive attitude to life?” Grisha teased him.  
  
“Actually, both,” Eren smirked. For a moment, there was silence. Not even music was playing anymore.  
  
“You know, I especially liked one scene,” Grisha interrupted quietness. “I think we could recreate it right here.”  
  
“That car fucking?” Eren asked.  
  
“No. You know what I mean.” Grisha got up, stripped himself while performing something that was probably dancing, trying to wiggle his butt as much as he could. Then he gave his partner a provocative look over his shoulder and purred. “Draw me like one of your French girls.”  
  
“Too bad I can’t draw and I have no French girls, just one _Grishka_ ,” Eren sighed, trying to be even more dramatic than Grisha.  
  
"This attitude of yours is the reason you have no French girl." Grisha pointed at the couch. "Would you get up please?"  
  
Eren decided to obey him. It could be fun, he thought. He went into another room to find papers and a pencil or whatever could be used to draw one naked weirdo. Meanwhile, Grisha arranged himself on the couch into something that was apparently supposed to be a sexy pose, but it wasn't. Eren returned later with a notebook and probably the last pencil in their house. When he looked at Grisha trying to be seductive he tried his best to stop his urge to laugh. It was actually easier than he thought, since all he had to do was thinking about the fact that he's supposed to draw Grisha in that pose and he sucks at drawing. Suddenly, he remembered that scene from The Little Prince with the pilot drawing a sheep. Maybe I could just draw Grisha in a box. He smiled at that idea, but decided to actually try drawing.  
  
Eren watched his boyfriend while he was drawing him. Actually, he watched him so carefully he forgot to look at the paper. When he actually did it, he found out that he created a piece of modern art, but not something that resembles Grisha.  
  
“Are you done? I need to scratch my nose!”  
  
“Wait, I will do it for you.” Eren went to his boyfriend and scratched his nose.  
  
“Thanks! Is it done?”  
  
“I need to redraw it.” Eren decided to spare Grisha of seeing the art. He returned to his place and tried to draw him for the second time. It didn’t matter how much he tried, the finishing piece looked like a drawing of an eight years old child.  
  
“Are you done?” Grisha asked again, more impatient this time.  
  
“No. Could you, maybe, try a different pose? This is really hard to draw, you know,” Eren said.  
  
“Fine. What about this?” Grisha now looked like some sort of human origami.  
  
“No. Could you just do Rose?”  
  
“Okay. Don’t worry, after this ends, I will draw you!” This sentence made Eren even more worried. What if this won’t end? They will be stuck here for eternity and after thousands or millions of years their skeletons will be discovered by archeologists. What will they think about this? Maybe they will conclude that this was some strange ritual or something similar.  
  
“Hey, don’t stare and draw! I know I’m pretty, but you can’t be distracted from your art!” Grisha exclaimed. Eren’s mind returned back to the present and left archeologists of the future. He focused only on how to draw his boyfriend.  
  
After few more tries, he came to the conclusion that he doesn’t get how someone can think of this as of their most erotic moment in their life. Staring at Grisha and trying to draw him wasn’t sexy at all. Maybe it was this way because he’s no Leonardo DiCaprio and Grisha is no Kate Winslet. How many times will Grisha ask if he's done? How many times does he have to draw his dick? Why is it even that hard to draw someone's dick?  
  
“Are you done?” Both of them were already impatient and definitely not turned on.  
  
“No! I don’t know if I will ever be done!” Eren was desperate. He was slowly running out of papers and sanity. If there was something he should learn from this experience it was that he shouldn't get inspired by a fictional character ever again. Suddenly, he noticed that his current drawing didn't suck. Maybe he will turn into an artist in the end.  
  
That gave him motivation to try once more. It was easy now, since Grisha was lying on his belly. Finally, he finished something that still didn’t look that good, but the effort put into this was clearly visible.  
  
“I’m done!” Eren said, waving with the picture. No answer came back.  
  
“What? Don’t you hear me?” He came closer to him and found out that Grisha fell asleep.  
  
“What an impolite thing to do!” he said in a mocking tone and left the picture on a table. Then he disappeared in another room and returned after a while with a blanket. He put it all over him and kissed his forehead. “Good night, _Grishenka_. You're the best French girl I could ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of my Titanic AU at first, but since I didn't finish it I just decided to put this scene into Modern AU.


End file.
